Resident Apocalypse
by LetsSingtheDoomSong
Summary: Only a few short months & already a whole new world ending crisis occurs. The group have to react quick in order to stop the next apocalypse. Can't they get a break? Warning: Contains spoilers for the new Resident Evil 6 game. Several pairings, to lazy to list off. Rated for violence & language.
1. Prologue

Dymond: PROLOGUE to my new sequel to Resident Psychopath & Resident Lunatic: Resident Apocalypse. Because the whole Resident Evil game was completely: RIGHT IN THE FEELS! And boy did I get suckerpunched with my newest Chris/Piers obsession.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles return once again for another exciting installment.

There is a moment when the human race feel the most vulnerable, the most exposed, the most betrayed. And there was a moment when they felt like there was absolutely no hope left. And to young 26-year-old Piers Nivans, there wasn't a moment like it... Until now.

"Hang in there, Piers," Chris pleaded as he dragged his friend along. In the midst of despair, pain & anguish, a comrade still motivated him to move forward, despite the monster he was quickly becoming.

Jack & Dymond trailed the back keeping an eye out for any straggling B. . Dymond was prepared to tear any enemies to pieces after what happened to 'her little Piers' as she affectionately would say when they were near the others & they asked about her small obsession with Piers' well-being. It was also so that if Piers did collapse in his fits of pain, they could get him to his feet just as quick.

His arm ached, his face ached & he felt like he was just hit by a truck & the truck shifted to reverse & ran him over a second time. Each powerful attack he used felt like his body was going to explode, meaning with each shot, he was just quickening his own death.

They had barely made it to the lifepods that would get them out of this hellhole & hopefully get them home... But Piers realized that he wasn't going home. He could feel the virus course through his veins, slowly but surely taking control of his mind, tearing apart his body as it went & turning it into something monstrous like the things they had gunned their way through.

"We're getting you out of here, Puppy, don't worry. Then I'll do everything I can to fix you right up again," Dy reassured gently stroking his undamaged cheek. The other held the tears the virus had caused on the right side of his face, contorting the shape of his eye that looked disfigured compared to his still good eye. Although, blood started flow over his left eye meaning the cracks in his face were starting to spread. To the unfamiliar eye, people already would have seen a monster, but to Chris, Dymond & Jack; they were looking at a friend desperately needing help & fast.

Piers glanced down at Dymond's stomach where her latest injury was still healing. She was barely alive after she had received it & it had shocked Piers when she was back on her feet in a few hours time, but it was apparent that even she was worried about the injury since she had never received one like it before. Bullet holes she could handle, small explosions & a shower of debris she could brush off no problem, but getting impaled through the stomach had been frightening.

6 friends/associates entered that facility. 2 had already escaped, 4 remained standing. And in Piers' mind: only 3 would see the sunlight again.

He thought carefully about his 3 companions; the ones who agreed to come here.. Jack Krauser, a scary personality that he come to trust as a brother-in-arms. Jack called him 'kid' relentlessly, reminding him that he was the youngest in the group, but wouldn't hesitate to shove Piers out of the way of a deadly blow. Looks like he was going to break his promise to the larger man...

Dymond Krauser always brought on a smile when she spoke to him. When he had first walked into her lab behind the shoulder of Chris, she was drawn away from Chris immediately; her eyes fixated on him. She scurried up to him & grabbed his hand, shaking it & introducing herself. The nickname 'Puppy' had originated from her. Her explanation to him was that he reminded her of a puppy with the way he followed Chris around, making a gay joke in the process, but there were no hard feelings. She surprised him with her superhuman strengths, only using them when the situation called for it.

And finally Chris Redfield... Chris was his mentor, his captain, his friend, the reason he even joined the B.S.A.A & made him proud of his sniping skills. Finding him in that bar only a few days prior was the lowest he had ever seen his captain. It was disappointing, sure, having spent 6 months tracking the guy down & finally getting an anonymous call from someone (one of Jack's contacts) telling him that Chris Redfield was spotted in a bar in Europe. WIth the location coordinates sent to his phone, he set off to locate Chris & found him piss drunk & utterly hostile. But Piers never lost respect for the captain. Disappointed, but never did he lose his respect. Chris even told him a little about Beth & Piers was really looking forward to meeting her...

As much as he wanted to see the others -Dani, Carlos, Maggie, Beth, Leon, William, Alfred, Joseph, Brad- he knew he didn't have that option now.

Clinging to the last bit of humanity, he ripped off his B.S.A.A patch & leapt up to his feet...

"PIERS!


	2. And So It Begins

Dymond: And now: The next part to the sequel! Welcome to Resident Apocalypse. Basically, I'm taking the whole game of Resident Evil 6 & stuffing it into a sequel. Each part will contain the different campaigns you can play as Leon & Helena, Jake & Sherry, Chris & Piers.

The pair offs for the campaign: Leon & Helena, accompanied by Dymond & Dani. Then it'll be Chris & Piers accompanied by Jack. And finally Sherry & Jake will be accompanied by Damon & Wolfie. Everyone will make their appearance one way or another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles attended Ivy University in Tall Oaks. The squiggles are a college drop out though)

Dani nearly fell off her chair when she heard the door open, distracting her from her current project. She turned to give the intruder a firm piece of her mind, but stopped instantly noting who it was. "Mr. President!" She gasped standing up to show her respect for the man. President Adam Benford was, for once, a truthful politician, much to the surprise of everyone who voted for him. There were barely any skeletons in his closet if there were any at all.

Dymond leapt off the table she sat on & also took her place besides her taller friend, trying to figure out why the President of the United States would come & see them in their lab.

Benford was a kind man & often had visited the team of misfits after his inauguration, mostly asking questions about their lives & about the events of Raccoon City since almost all of them had survived the whole ordeal with the exception of Damon, Jack, & Wolfie. But normally when he would pay a visit, they would all be in the break room, enjoying their tar-tasting coffee & joking amongst themselves. When he had heard of Haws' apparent betrayal of the B.S.A.A & the United States, he personally went to meet Dymond Krauser & voice his sincere apologies for Haws' actions & to reassure that Haws would be punished severely. He wasn't president yet, but only a few short months would follow that he would become the President of the United States.

"Good afternoon, ladies," He greeted gently with a smile.

The women couldn't help but smile in return. Benford was the type of person that someone could easily relax around, just something about his persona & his strong virtues that drew the group in. Even the reluctant Wolfie & Dymond due to their experience with Haws.

Benford wandered over to a nearby chair & sat down, resting his elbows on his knees & his chin in his hands. "Ladies, I must ask a favor of you. In a about a month, I'm going to reveal what happened at Raccoon City to the public." They both gasped & glanced at each other. Knowing fully well their part in the whole incident, it would only spell trouble to them for this to get out.

"Why is that, Mr. President?" Dani questioned resting her back against the nearby counter. She crossed her arms & bit the inside of her cheek, nervous of the answer.

Benford sat up straighter. "I understand your caution to this subject, but it is something I must do. Bio-Organic Weapons are a threat & it is partly the United States government's fault for it becoming such. I know that revealing the truth will harm people more than help, but the people deserve to know so that we may stand a chance of staving off bio-terrorism." He got to his feet again & made his way up to the two women. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders & smiled again. "I want you to be there when I reveal the truth. You both know more about the incident than anyone, having be working at ground zero since day one. Danielle, you worked in the Arklay Research Facility. Dymond, you worked directly the the T-Virus & personally know William Birkin. I would ask Mr. Birkin to join us, but revealing that the incident was caused because of him would not sit well."

The girls shot glances at each other before Dani responded. "It would be an honor, Mr. President."

"How many times have I told you to call me 'Adam'?" Benford questioned giving them both a mock-stern look.

"Too many to count, Mr. President," Dy chuckled. Benford nodded before taking his leave, bidding the two a great rest of the day before going out to his waiting Secret Servicemen, including Leon who poked his head in & said a quick hello before leaving.

Dani sighed & returned to her seat, resting her head against her hand. "He's going to finally reveal everything despite the governments blatant attempts to cover the whole ordeal up. What do you think will happen?" She asked looking over to her super-human companion.

Dy shrugged & sat on her table again. "I don't know. Confusion, panic, denial, the works. None of them had ever seen anything like what we did. A whole city on fire, the legions of the damned walking around trying to kill you at every turn & the constant betrayal of the people we formerly worked for. And the fact that I can break a concrete slab into thousands of pieces without leaving so much as a scratch on my skin doesn't really help the fact. This is going to be earth shattering to many of those people."

Dani picked up a nearby pen & twirled it unconsciously between her fingers. "Do you think Piers found Chris yet?" Dani asked biting her lip. Dymond's gaze fell to the floor.

Edonia... It was something Jack had tried hard to forget when he returned with Piers "Puppy" Nivens, the only other survivor of Alpha Team; the team that Chris Redfield was in charge of. He spoke of the horrors that occurred & the run-in with Ada & woke up almost every night to the same nightmares about the incident. But what floored Bethany Redfield was that Chris had just disappeared from the hospital & nearly strangled Jack & Piers for not bringing him home. Piers set out to find him immediately with the promise that he'd drag him back tied up if he had to.

Beth accepted that & returned to her home to anxiously wait for her husband to return home.

Jack even got a hold of a few of his old contacts to try & track Chris down, but even they were having trouble locating the captain. It seemed like Chris had vanished completely off the radar. Beth was going to kill him when they did find him.

Dy jumped when her cell started to ring with her ringtone for Piers that he absolutely hates: Gay Boyfriend. She always made the joke that he was her gay boyfriend if she had to go out somewhere & Jack couldn't come with for one reason or another (wasn't very often but it did happen), she'd go & get Piers & it didn't matter what he was doing, she'd drag him with. "Chuck's Disposable Dildos, fuck 'em, suck 'em, chuck 'em, how may I please you?"

_"Haha, Dymond. Calling with an update."_

"Anything?"

_"If you mean by 'anything' that I found Chris yet: No. But I got a lead on where he might be. I'm going back to Edonia."_

"Edonia? Why would he go back there? Unless..."

_"...Unless he's been there the whole time, trying to forget. Docs at the hospital said he was suffering from... I don't know what the whole medical mumbo-jumbo was, but from what I understand it was some kind of post traumatic amnesia. Maybe he's... I don't know. You know Chris. He feels guilty for deaths that weren't his fault. Maybe he's still feeling the guilt, but can't remember what he was feeling guilty about."_

"Keep checking local bars. Something not overtly filled with people but known well enough to the locals. The hole-in-the-wall types."

_"I've been meaning to ask, why local bars? Wouldn't he be in the hotels or something?"_

"He probably doesn't want to get recognized & maybe doesn't have the funds. He didn't exactly leave with his credit card, remember? It's what I'd do. It's what I almost did."

She could picture Piers giving a confused look to that since they had never really given Piers the whole story about her abilities. Mostly just big details like Wesker kidnapping her to turn her into a sort of super soldier to help him destroy the group, but failed. As for the memory loss she experienced, that was left out along with Wolfie's abilities.

_"Alright. I'll call you again if I get any good news."_

"Keep me updated, Puppy."

_"And change that damn ringtone."_

"Never." She ended the call.

Dani quirked an eyebrow, expecting her to explain. "Puppy's heading back to Edonia."

Dani's face clearly said that she was confused on the statement. "Is Piers going nuts or something in his search?"

"No, I don't think so. Actually it makes sense. Chris doesn't really remember where he is, so going far isn't the smartest choice. Maybe it wouldn't have taken nearly 5 months to find him."

"And now Piers has his work cut out for him. He's got to search every bar in Edonia. And that's all those people do: Work, eat & drink."

"Speaking of Edonia: How's Jack recovering?"

Dy sighed & hopped off the table, maneuvering to her workstation. "He's still having nightmares, but other than that he's no longer on the 'ROS' list. I tried to reassure that he shouldn't have been on that list regardless." She sat down on her spinny chair & gave herself a spin. "And I still can't give them a absolute conclusion of what this virus is!"

Dani nodded. "Neither can I. It's a brand new strain... Wait..." Dani pondered for a moment holding her chin between her thumb & pointer knuckled.

"What?"

"When I was working in Arklay, I came across a few files about something called the C-Virus. It was just an idea at the time & was eventually scrapped. Too many unknown variables for it to be pliable. And this new group, Neo-Umbrella, maybe they figured it out & tested it on Edonia."

Dy shook her head. "They had no idea what they were going up against... They were going in practically blind."

They eyes shot over to the door when they heard it open yet again & smiled when they saw Damon struggling to balance a few cups of piss-poor office coffee in his hands. "Already, ladies, here is your hourly dose of caffeine. Tastes like toilet water, but then again it probably was brewed in toilet water," He carefully handed each a cup before enjoying a sip of his own. There was still another cup in his spare hand.

"For Will?" Dani asked grimacing at the coffee & pointing to the styrofoam cup.

"Yeah. He's hunched over some experiment & won't even respond to me poking him & saying I'm getting coffee."

Dy smiled. "Yeah, that's our Willie B for you."

"I think it takes his mind off the stress. Sherry's been missing for almost 6 months."

Dani made a noise of recognition as she swallowed the tar-coffee. "Right! Your 'not-my-girlfriend' girlfriend. I'm sure she's fine."

Damon glared at her & stated, "She's not my girlfriend."

Dy laughed & threw her arm around her brother's neck. "Damon, I'm still trying to gain the basic concept of the human mind & even _I _can see that you got the hots for one little miss Sherry Birkin. Which in a way would be some sort of strange incest since, you know, William was made from a combination of mine & Jack's DNA & forming of extensive vital tissues. Which means by a strange relation, Sherry would be your great-niece."

Damon cracked his neck & looked at her determined. "Except the William Birkin you cloned was made from scratch. So while it may be Will, he is just a replica of the one that turned into a horrible monster in the underbelly of Raccoon City & started the outbreak killing 100,000 people. So in no way is Sherry Birkin blood related to this William Birkin, only emotionally attached making that comment about incest invalid."

"Well played. The student has caught up to the master."

~~~~(Woot)

For a month Piers had searched the night life, checking the hole in the wall bars that Dy was sure Chris would be in. There were a few bartenders that had said he was there, but they hadn't seen him in a week or so after they kicked him out for starting a bar fight. And hearing about the numerous bar fights did not sound good.

Jack Krauser had joined him not even a week ago having heard he was back in Edonia from his wife, being a character-strengthing visage on Piers' part. He was about to getting close to giving up until Jack kicked his ass back into full swing of searching for their captain.

And finally, Lady Luck threw them a bone.

Hunched over the counter with a half-filled glass of whiskey in hand, a slur to his speech, looking like he just got hit mentally by a truck & bit hard by the bottle was none other than Chris Redfield. It looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days from the unkempt stubble on his face, but his hair looked fine, no hair gel though. But his clothes had seen better days, his jacket especially. Piers could see a few bloodstains on the black material, but couldn't see anything on his person meaning he came out on top in most of them. It was probably an unfair match seeing as how Chris was a trained soldier, ex-STARS member at Raccoon City & a highly trained B.S.A.A agent.

Jack & Piers sat down at the bar. Piers' eyes never left the veteran agent who was hell-bent on drinking his problems away. Only sparing a glance to a few other agents who made their way into the bar following the pair in their search for Captain Redfield. All were dressed casually in civvies as to not scare off Chris if he was trying to avoid the B.S.A.A thinking he was in some sort of trouble or something. Only Piers wore his light jacket that held the B.S.A.A patch on one sleeve & the S.O.U patch on the other.

The bartender gave them a smile & asked, "What's your poison?" She had a heavy accent native to Edonia & the surrounding countries. But Piers was pleasantly surprised to know that she could speak fluent english & wouldn't have to bust out his brief language course skills which were butchered at best.

"Shot o' whiskey," Jack answered resting his chin on his knuckles.

"Sorry, just hungry. Heard your steak was pretty good?" Piers asked politely.

She gave a laugh & flirted, "Honey, I don't know who's telling you, but their taste-buds must be fried. But if you want our steak, eat at your own risk." She jotted down the orders & moved to the back to give the order to the cook. He waited patiently for the steak to be delivered & was happy to sea some sliced baked potatoes, green beans, & a few of those mini weenies along with it to top the meal off. Jack downed his drink in one gulp.

"Another round!" Chris called out startling Piers for a second. Jack rolled his eyes at the bulky man. The bartender gave him a dissatisfied look before moving off to get the bottle his drink came from.

He glanced over at Chris who still had his gaze on the glass & cut a small chunk out of the steak. It wasn't best he ever had, but he could say it wasn't the worse, although it was pretty close to it., but it was the perfect opportunity to say something to Chris. "Hard to find a good steak around here," He said, making small talk with the drunkard about 2 feet from him. Chris gave him a half-assed look. "Not like back _home._" Piers purposely emphasized on the word 'home' to get a reaction out of him.

He received none, only a distasteful look like that of someone scraping shit off the bottom of his shoe.

The bartender returned & pulled the cork off the bottle. She filled up his glass only halfway which annoyed Chris. "Fill her up," He demanded glaring at her.

"You've had enough," She argued. It sounded recited, like she had plenty of practice in saying it to her customers.

Chris sighed loudly & said, "Listen sweetheart..." He reached out & grabbed a hold of the neck of the bottle, pulling it from her hand. "...you're here to pour drinks & look pretty, so how about you shut your mouth?" He proceeded to fill his glass full. The bartender was not taking his shit & in one swift movement the glass was snatched from Chris & the contents thrown in his face.

She slammed the glass back down & shouted, "How about you get the hell out of my bar?"

Piers & Jack were less than impressed with how low their captain had fallen. Beth would have killed him for disrespecting the woman as he did. Piers' jaw clenched to prevent himself from running his mouth, while Jack gripped his empty glass tightly, almost shattering it under the pressure of his raw strength. Chris stumbled off his barstool, taking the bottle with him. "Nowhere to go."

Piers, Jack & the other agents watched him stumble toward the door, where a bouncer was going to meet the drunk halfway. From what Piers could translate, the bouncer had said, "The lady asked you to leave."

Chris gave him a sharp glare when the bouncer's hand pushed against his chest. Chris shoved past him, purposely smacking his shoulder against the bouncer's. "I said she asked you to leave!" The bouncer said, this time in english. He grabbed a hold of Chris' shoulder & Piers nearly winced at the obvious mistake.

Piers was surprised to see Chris spin around & grabbed the back of the bouncer's jacket. He smashed the bouncer face first down on the table & flipped the bottle around in his hand, brandishing it as a weapon. Piers was about to jump to his feet, but Jack quickly grabbed his forearm when Chris moved to bring the bottle down on his head. Piers approached the two from the side so that he made his presence known. Chris shot Jack a drunken glare, struggling against his hold. "Never thought I'd find Chris Redfield wasting away in a shithole like this."

Piers was almost thankful that Jack was the one standing between him & the drunkenly hostile Chris Redfield, who he was sure could lay him out flat if he wanted to, even in his drunken state. Jack at least could take Chris on.

The bouncer made his escape, realizing that he couldn't take Chris on & left the problem to the two agents. Chris pulled his arm away from Jack & stumbled back from the movement, his back hitting the table. "Who the hell are you?" Chris slurred, stumbling to the nearby chair.

Piers took the only other open seat. "Piers..." He answered. "Piers Nivens?" Chris gave him a dismissive hand wave. "Jack Krauser?" He gestured to the man standing behind him.

"Never heard o'ya."

Piers never really could understand how bad Chris' PTSA was, but for him not to remember who Piers was, having met him back in 2010 was something short of horrible. Piers pulled out his PDA & tapped on a few files, opening up a picture of a city burning. "How 'bout this?" He showed the picture of Chris. "You heard of this?"

"What is that?" Chris really couldn't recognize it, but in a strange way he did. The picture flashed to another, still of the same burning city.

"You really don't remember anything, do you? Bioterrorism." That stirred something in Chris who was swaying in thought.

"Bio..." He looked slightly in pain. He grimaced & moaned as his head gave a painful throb.

"You can't hide from your past, Chris, no matter where you go or what you do."

"Who are you?" Chris was starting to panic for a moment. "What is this?!"

Piers clicked his tongue & leaned back in his seat. "Ok... You don't remember me?" He pulled up the files & pictures of the members of the S.O.U & Chris' former team: Andy Walker, Carl Alfonso, Ben Airhart, Finn Macauly... And the words beneath their names: DECEASED DEC 24, 2012. What a present to give to their families for Christmas... "Well, how about them? Look!" Chris looked away. Piers would have none of that for these men who gave their lives for the safety of the world. Piers stood up angrily. "I said look!" The images enlarged, giving him a clear view of each one. "Those were your men!" Piers shouted, no longer caring about Chris' mental state. "Men who died under your command! You owe it to them to remember, Chris!" Chris looked at anything but Piers frantically as his head started to throb even harder. "If you walk away now, then this was all for nothing!"

The moment Finn flashed on the screen did Chris finally smack Piers' hand away violently screaming, "ENOUGH!" His head throbbed almost unbearably, but Chris still couldn't remember anything.

Piers sat down nearly defeated. "Damn it! Six months of searching for you & this is what I find!" He knocked over a nearby beer bottle.

There were a few moments of silence before Chris muttered, "B.S.A.A?" He had noticed the patch

Piers attention was back on him. "Yeah... It's where you belong. Everyone's waiting."

"Everyone?" It seemed Chris had sobered up quick. Jack looked over his shoulder & gave a nod to the other agents in the room.

They stood up one by one & made their way to the table until they all mostly stood behind Jack & Piers. "We're taking you back, Captain. One way or another," Piers said flat out. He cast a glance at Jack. "And you wouldn't want us to do this the hard way."

Chris solemnly agreed to it


	3. Death of a President

Dymond: The next chapter to Resident Apocalypse. The final sequel! Resident Evil 6 spoilers to the max. So read at your own risk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles will miss the sequel when it's done)

_June 29, 2013_

_Northwestern Airlines Flight 289_

_Destination: Tall Oaks_

_Ivy University_

Dani hated planes which meant Dymond would drive her nuts. "I wonder what would happen if we suddenly crashed? I'd survive, but you..." Dy would rattle off staring out the window. "I mean how horrific would it be?" She had absolutely no fear of flying, but Dani was not keen on planes since that _awesome_ helicopter ride Ada had provided back in 2004.

"Dy, if you don't stop talking I'm going to throw you out the nearest airlock."

"No need to be violent."

"Says the woman who can punch a hole through a brick wall without flinching."

"Don't bring my abilities into this."

And Dani hated airline peanuts, which Dymond was suddenly fond of. "Hey! There's directions on the bag! Step 1: Open packet at the top, hold both sides & pull apart to open. Step 2: Eat peanuts. How stupid does one person need to be in order to need instructions on how to eat damn peanuts!"

And finally, she hated the flight attendants who were adamant that you needed to be smothered with a damn pillow which were hard as rocks anyways.

She nearly kissed the ground when the plane landed & they got off into the terminal. "You know, this reminds me of that one time Leon got called to deal with that outbreak in that airport. Ran into Claire there, too, I guess. Not that she was a lot of help... Saved Senator Davis, but he was an ass anyways. Should have let him get eaten."

And she hated being reminded of former outbreaks that would occur throughout the years.

They were greeted by a few spare agents that Benford had sent to retrieve the two scientists, being that they were high-profile people in the world of bioterrorism. Not that they'd ever had any assassination attempts as far as they know, not that they would succeed with one of the two.

Dy leaned back in her seat, watching the scenery go by as she sighed loudly. "What is it now?" Dani asked picking at her nails.

"It's my birthday in a few days & Jack isn't even here for me to celebrate it with." Dani rolled her eyes at her complaint. "I feel old... I'm turning 37!"

"Feel better. I'm turning 38 at the same time, idiot. So we get to celebrate our birthdays together."

"That doesn't make me feel better. I normally don't remember anything the next day. Those were memory gaps I definitely couldn't fill on my own."

"And I'm pretty sure you'd never want to remember them."

The car finally pulled up into the Ivy University; the location of the presidential seminar that would reveal everything. The halls were lined with patriotic decorations & posters with Benford's face on it.

They were escorted through the busy halls of the university until they were left in a room with President Benford, who greeted the two happily. "Thank you so much for coming!" He exclaimed shaking each of their hands.

"How can we say no to you, Mr. President?" Dani questioned looking around at the office the university had provided for President Benford.

They could already see a few security cameras, alarms set up for the president's safety & a few Secret Servicemen. Dy's eyes fell on a woman standing in the back of the room, talking quietly on her phone. She looked anxious about something or another, but definitely looked new.

"Where's Leon?" Dani asked, noting how their favorite moody blonde wasn't there.

"I sent him back to the hotel for some rest. He's suffering a bit of jet lag. Not that he didn't put up a fight when I told him to go sleep."

"That sounds like Leon."

Benford took a seat at the nearby desk, gesturing to the couch for the two. "So in a few hours, I'm going to reveal everything. Anything you want me to say to clear anything up? Maybe about how the virus was spread? Most believe Umbrella or William Birkin intentionally spread it."

Dani shook her head. "No. That's not what happened."

"Dr. William Birkin was the lead scientist on the G-Virus project. It meant he had strains of the T-Virus to work with. When he finished the virus, Umbrella sent in a team of Umbrella Security Service agents to steal it from him. One of the agents, HUNK, initially tried to reason with him, but when he accidently bumped into a metal container, he was gunned down. In an attempt to save himself he injected himself with his virus & attacked the team who gunned him down. One of them dropped the briefcase holding, dropping the T-Virus & G-Virus on the ground, which the rats ingested & rats bite & bites spread the virus, so it was inevitable."

"So Raccoon City was an accident," Benford repeated.

"That Umbrella capitalized on to test more of the BOWs without any laws or regulations to tie them down with bureaucratic red tape."

Benford nodded, fully understanding the information given to him. The most he had to go on was his long discussions with Leon & for a while, the knowledge that these two women were in the middle of it all wasn't released to him until he became president only a few months prior. It wasn't that Leon didn't want to tell him, it was just the fact that their files were classified for their own protection from anyone other than the president. So after Benford came to office, within the first few months he had spent his time pouring over the files of the main outbreaks such as the Raccoon City Incident, the Kennedy Report, the Kijuju Incident & the DSW Report (as they dubbed Wolfie's & Dymond's incident with their captivity with Albert Wesker & being chased around the west coast by Haws).

So now was the best time than any to clear up any misinformation. And what these two women just explained changed the majority of the guilt from Dr. William Birkin to rest more on the shoulders of Umbrella Corporation. And he felt more comfortable explaining everything to the smallest detail.

Benford stood & smiled. "Thank you for your time, ladies." He again shook both of their hands before leaving the room to see to the guests that were starting to arrive in masses for the seminar.

"Well, that was... Bracing," Dymond sighed.

"Never thought we'd have to explain Raccoon City to the president."

"Yeah, & not be tried as criminals. Feels nice though."

_"I've just spotted a group that has entered the campus. They're going to assassinate the president!"_

They glanced over at a nearby radio that they heard the voice come from.

_"Copy that. We're on our way."_

_"Following."_

They jumped at the sounds of screams coming from the main lobby. "What the hell?" Dani muttered moving to exit the room.

"Wait, let me go first," Dy suggested grabbing her friend's shoulder. Dani nodded & allowed the superhuman to pass. The slow walk down the hallway turned into a run when gunshots started to go off & shouts of pain erupted.

They nearly ran into Benford who was being led back to the room they just left by a surviving Secret Serviceman.

"What's going on?" Dani asked when they stopped in front of them.

"I don't know. Some... _thing_ walked in & emitted this blue gas & suddenly people were acting like the zombies," The agent explained, Benford too shocked speak.

Dymond grabbed the agent's arm & said, "Keep him safe & shoot anything that comes in that doesn't speak first." Benford coughed a little & nodded looking at his agent. "Mr. President, whatever you hear, don't scream. They more than likely will respond to sound." She cracked her knuckles & looked to Dani who took the spare gun the agent handed her. He handed one to Dymond as well, who stuffed it in the hem of her jeans behind her back.

The agent gave them a nod & continued to lead the president to the designated safe room. Dani led the rest of the way down the hall until they entered through the double doors to the grand hall. It was supposed to be where the banquet would have been & where Benford was going to reveal the truth to everyone.

And it was pure chaos. Students & public officials alike ran from the new legion of the undead running after them with speed unlike the zombies in Raccoon City. "Everyone! Get out of there!" Agents shouted as they fired on the attacking infected.

That was when Dani noticed a fleshy thing running around, wheezing & screeching as it went. It was taller than the average man with pale yellow-greenish skin. It's limbs were long & lanky with long pointed fingers. Its body was a sight: bulbous pours that covered it's entire body. Perfect for spreading the virus.

They watched in horror as it grabbed a nearby student as she bolted past. She screamed like a banshee as it turned her to face it. Both scientists visibly flinched when a long blue tongue was exposed & shoved down the female student's throat, silencing her screams. It threw her back after a few agonizing seconds & the girl let out one final scream before she was turned into a zombie.

Dani fired a few shots at it, causing its attention to turn to them & let out a loud screech. "Fuck... Let's make a break for it," Dy suggested.

"I thought you were superhuman. Can't you just go down there & completely annihilate them?"

"Yeah I don't know about you, but I'd rather not find out if I'm immune to the C-virus this way or not. Just saying."

"Point taken." They made their way back towards the president's room. Dy let out a sigh of relief & hugged Leon who had come running in through the back way.

"Thank god almighty that you're alright!" She exclaimed, not releasing her hold on the blonde male.

"Who are you?" Dani questioned the woman behind Leon.

The woman stumbled a little before answering, "Harper."

Leon stepped in after managing to free himself from Dymond's hold. "Now is not the time for introductions. We need to get to the president."

Dani nodded, "He's this way." They paused only momentarily when the power suddenly shut off.

"Are you kidding me?" Dymond groaned. "This is like the start of every bad horror movie."

"I would have thought that thing in the foyer would have been the start."

"That's the start of our mornings. We're not exactly normal."

Leon & Helena turned on their ear-attachment-flashlights for light.

The scientists led the way to the office room they had sent the president. "Coming in!" Dani called out opening the door. The room was dark from the power outage. "Mr. President?"

She slowly raised her gun in front of her, not hearing anything which was the problem: no noise was the worst kind of noise in this situation. And then they all heard it: something being torn & drops like water. Leon's flashlight beam finally fell on a sight that confirmed their worst fears.

"Stay right where you are!" Leon warned, pointing his gun at the man who was beastly munching on the agent that had came with him. The poor agent was nearly hyperventilating from where he stood. "Mr. President!"

Dani & Dy backed up from the scene, having seen him almost a few minutes prior alive & well... except for that cough that mysteriously appeared. "Oh shit..." Dani cursed gripping her gun tighter.

The infected Benford stumbled to his feet, apparently noticing the new meals that had walked into the room. And Helena looked delicious since Benford staggered for the new agent. "Don't make me do this..." Leon warned again. Everything seemed to move in slow motion when Benford lunged for the woman. "ADAM!" Leon nearly screamed as he pulled the trigger.

In that moment, Leon hated the fact that he was a damn good shot. Benford's skull blew out the side with the bullet & hit the ground hard; blood pooled out along with chunks of his skull. Dani sank to her knees at the loss of their friend, Dy stared on in shock at what just occurred.

"It's all my fault..." Everyone's attention was drawn to Helena. "I... I did this." She looked each witness in the room straight in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" Leon questioned, about ready to shoot the woman if she confessed to infecting the president & their dear friend. Dy took a threatening step toward her only to have Dani place a hand on her shoulder.

She wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall. "Tall Oaks Cathedral... I'll explain everything there, Agent Kennedy, Dr. Oliveira, Dr. Krauser."

"How do you know our names?" Dani questioned, seeing as how both hers & Dymond's maiden names were told to only a few of the agents & Helena definitely wasn't one of them.

They jumped when a cellphone ran & Leon, thinking it was his, pulled out his phone, but it wasn't ringing. Helena's phone was though. "Yes?"

Leon peered over her shoulder & noticed the face on the vid-com. "Hunnigan?"

"Lady Man-Hands?!" Dy exclaimed putting her chin on Leon's shoulder to see. Dani also looked between Helena & Leon to see Hunnigan.

_"I will ignore that insult for the time being. Thank god you're all, all right,"_ Hunnigan sighed in relief.

"How do you two know each other?" Leon questioned seeing as it was Helena's phone that Hunnigan had called & not his like she normally did.

_"That's Helena Harper; she's been with the Secret Service since last year. You have no idea how good it is to hear you're all right. Look I hate to rush introductions, but I need a report on your situation."_

They glanced over at the dead body of the former president of the United States. The realization just sunk in of what Leon had done.

"I... I just shot the president," Leon reported regretfully.

"What are you-?"

"He was already infected by the time we found him. The scientists can confirm that, right?" She looked at Dy & Dani who nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. He was displaying all the signs & the fact that he attacked Harper. Leon did what he had to. He saved her life," Dani informed, reaching up & squeezing Leon's shoulder, showing him her support.

_"God help us. All right, I'll submit the report. You four just focus on getting the hell out of there. The virus has already spread 3 miles past the campus perimeter & it's not slowing down. You need to hurry."_

"Not before we check out Tall Oaks Cathedral. Agent Kennedy's got a lead that might tell us who's responsible for this," Helena obviously lied.

_"Leon, is that true?"_

"...Yeah. I think I might have something."

_"All right, I'll map out the safest access route. Keep your radios on." _Helena hung up her phone.

"I got a lead?" Leon questioned giving Helena a skeptical look.

"You will if you come with me."

"What the hell is going on here?!" Dymond shouted pushing at Helena's shoulder. "You just show up out of no where, then say that this whole mess is your fault & now you're saying you want us to go skipping to Oz past a whole town of zombies just to get to a cathedral that we have no idea what could be waiting there for us."

"I know it seems suspicious to you, but it's the only way I can explain everything to you so you understand."

"Understand? Harper, I didn't go to college for 4 years, survive several outbreaks with things trying to kill us at every corner just so you can lead us around like little duckies on strings so you can show us sparkly things & smack us if we don't seem amused. Sorry if this means I'm paranoid. Paranoid & HAPPY!"

"She has a point," Dani agreed & Leon reluctantly nodded as well.

"I'm sorry. But I can't explain it all. The best explanation you can get is at the cathedral."

Dy sighed, slumping at the response. "Great... Think of the irony: We're all getting murdered in a church. Well, you'll be murdered. I'll laugh at Harper's surprise while I rip her heart out of her chest..."

Helena took a few steps away from the superhuman, choosing Leon out of the 3 as her means of safety. Leon knelt down beside the body of his friend & lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Adam. You didn't deserve this..."

Dani laid a hand on Leon's shoulder & gave it a comforting squeeze. She said gently, "We can mourn later, but right now we have to get out of here alive for Adam to be remembered properly."

"Not to mention our families are more than likely worried," Dy stated, her brows furrowing at the thought of her boys.

Leon stood up after a few moments & exited the room as quick as he could, not wanting to look at what he had done to his friend.

They walked slowly through the halls, surprised at the silence that had fallen over the campus


	4. Fight Through Ivy University

Dymond: Another chapter! YAY! I've been playing Resident Evil 6 obsessively. The campaigns go pretty short, but hey, that means it's easier to get everything down. ...Yes, I take notes through the whole campaign for the story. Don't judge me.

Wolfie: Judge? Nah, we love you regardless.

Damon: Second that!

Dymond: Onward then, my companions! To the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles like Resident Evil 6)

"So, what's so special about this church? You have some sins to confess?" Leon questioned as they made their way through the eerily quiet building.

Helena sighed & answered, "It's hard to explain. If I don't tell you at the cathedral... you may not believe me."

Dani shot a glare at the woman. "We've pretty much seen everything. Whatever you throw at us now wouldn't surprise me in the least."

"I second that," Dy voiced her opinion from down the hallway having moved on ahead to scout out the area.

Leon stopped in the hallway & turned to face Helena. "You're going to tell me everything once we get to the cathedral. Deal? Or else you're going to find out what Krauser here can do."

"Um... Deal. But I'm curious: What can she do?"

Dani smirked at the question. "You'll find out." She spotted a partially open door on the right side of the hallway & shook her head. "What the hell..." She pushed open the door silently hoping there'd be survivors. It was an office from what she could tell & the stench of death hit her nose instantly. She counter 4 bodies: 2 on the ground, one leaning against the far wall & the last still propped up in his chair. "Damn... Here too. This is getting out of control." The body still sitting at the desk chair promptly tipped forward & nose dived to the floor, startling Helena behind Dani. "Jumpy?" Dani questioned pushing her back out the door again.

They met up with Dymond again by the elevator doors. "Powers out for the elevator," Dy informed. "Generators kicked in, giving us light," She gestured to the soft light flooding the hallways. "Everything is still quiet. The main dining hall is this way," She pointed to the doors at the end of the hallway & led the way.

Helena again jumped when the grandfather clock in the corner of the foyer sounded off: 6 o'clock. Dymond walked calmly over to the dining hall door & waited for the others to join her after scooping out the area. "Hey, Helena, since you're new at this: If you see one of them, aim for the head. It's your best bet," The superhuman advised before pushing open the door & allowing Leon to pass her, doing a double check on both sides of the door for any surprises.

Clear.

Leon rushed to the balcony overlooking the dining hall, but found no one among the patriotic color scheme & decorations, which was both welcoming, but overtly suspicious. "This was where the reception was gonna be. They'd all be here eating dinner right now if..." Dani muttered leaning over the balcony to see if anyone was under them perhaps. "There was almost 200 people here... Not including the students..."

"Where did they go?" Helena finished Dani's monologue.

They moved towards the stairs carefully to avoid any unnecessary noise that may attract unwanted attention. "Think anyone survived?" Helena questioned, breaking the silence.

"I hope so," Leon answered taking the lead. "I can't believe this is happening again. It's just like Raccoon."

"Even the party's the same. Only the party there was for your first day on the job," Dani pointed out.

"The Raccoon City Incident," Helena connected the dots. "You were one of the survivors."

"All of us were. It's where we met, Helena," Dani explained as they made it to the second flight of stairs. "We'll never forget it..."

Dy leapt over the railing & landed silently on the ground floor, whipping her gun about for any hostile movement. "Clear," She called up to the others as they descended the stairs. "Helena, we're going to this cathedral of yours- but if you really did have a hand in this... You can kiss your freedom & life goodbye."

"I know."

Dani was by the superhuman's side in a few moments & warned, "Play nice."

Dymond's gun immediately shot up at movement in the far back corner that lead to the kitchens. "What was that?" She questioned, looking over at Dani who saw it too.

"Only one way to find out... Let's go!" Dani pulled her forward as they sprinted through the dining hall, weaving through the tables & discarded chairs that blocked their path.

The kitchen area was empty of course, but the crash in the back alerted them that they were indeed not alone here. "C'mon," Leon ushered leading the way after whatever was making these noises. The back maintenance hallway didn't give them much visual at all & Helena jumped again when a trashcan was knocked over in front of them.

They finally found their way to a maintenance office where they could hear coughing come from behind the door. "Someone alive?" Helena questioned approaching the door.

Leon gave a nod then shouldered the door open, his gun drawn on the closest thing that moved: a man in a business shoot who immediately shot up with his hands up shouting, "Wait! Don't shoot!" He approached them a little relieved that he wasn't alone here.

He hunched over with a mean cough that racked his body. Dymond & Dani glanced at each other & hoped that it was just a cold. "Are you all right?" Leon questioned, helping the man stand up straight.

"The fog..." He muttered.

"What?" Helena asked.

"The fog... It came out of nowhere."

Their attention was diverted at the lovely tell tale sounds of the undead & a girl screaming like a banshee in the distance. The man immediately took another possible survivor as, "Liz!" dropping his phone & taking off out of the maintenance office despite Leon's attempts to stop him.

The man had stopped when he felt his pockets for something & Dani picked up a cellphone that he had dropped in his haste. She looked at the screen to see a picture of a young college girl on it. "My daughter!" The man exclaimed, taking the phone from the scientist. "She's all alone! If we don't do something-!" Leon slammed his hand over the man's mouth to keep him from making anymore noise.

"All right, I get it," He said. "But if you don't keep it down, you won't live to save her. You understand?" The man nodded & Leon removed his hand. The man (A/N: Okay, for the sake of my sanity I'm going to call him Kenny) -Kenny- looked down at the picture on his phone & nearly started crying stroking the picture. "Is that your daughter?"

Kenny nodded. "All right, let's find her," Dani announced moving toward the door.

"Dani, we don't have time to-"

Dy grabbed Helena's suit vest & said dangerously, "We're making the time. We came out fine the last time Leon had us go on a wild goose chase to save someone. I'm not doubting Leon's lucky streak now. After you, sir."

They ran back towards the kitchen where they could hear something banging around. "What's that sound?" Helena asked before jumping again when a air vent cover fell off.

"You are seriously jumpy, aren't you?" Dani questioned the young agent. She caught up to Leon & leaned close in, "Are you sure about her?"

"We don't really have much of an option." Dani grabbed Leon's arm when she noticed rats running by their feet, squeaking as they went.

"They're scared..." Leon said watching them dart around. At least now they knew what caused that air vent cover to fall.

They made it to the dining hall door again, only to find it enveloped in complete darkness. "Who turned the lights off?" Helena asked the obvious question.

"My thoughts exactly..." Leon muttered before looking to Dymond to lead the way. She nodded & took the lead, keeping her senses sharp for any sudden movement that didn't come from Kenny sticking close to her since he had a flashlight.

It was storming outside, evident from the lightning flashes outside, nearly blinding them as they went along to the front of the dining hall again. Kenny let out a small scream & grabbed on to Dymond when the chandelier suddenly broke from its chain & smashed into the staircase, blocking their safe route back up. It became even more unsafe when the electric wires caused the wooden chandelier to set on fire. "That's quite a draft!" Leon commented moving toward the downstairs doors.

"We need to find her!" Kenny urged & Leon pushed open the doors.

"We will. Just stay close to Dymond."

It was another stairwell that would have lead up to the room the president was in. The right was another set of doors that Dy & Dani knew were locked. Kenny called for Liz again before coughing up a storm once more. Both scientists kept a weathered eye on the man to see if there was any sign of the change or if it really was just a strong cold.

Once he was upright again, he walked to the locked doors & unlocked them pushing them open to a sort of display case area with paintings done by students & a few old books important to the university. Kenny stopped once again & let out straggled gasps for air, nearly collapsing in the process. "You all right?" Leon asked again once the fit calmed down.

"I will be once I find my daughter..." He coughed again. "I called her cell, but we got cut off. I know she's here... somewhere." He unlocked the second door found on the other side of the room which led to another hallway lined with doors to classrooms.

They passed by the elevator again & this time found the doors open. "We'll need to get the elevator working again," Leon stated looking around inside it for any structural damage.

"It's locked, but I work here. I've got the keys. Once we're in, we can take my car," Kenny offered politely.

Leon nodded. "Thanks. Now, let's find Liz & get the hell outta here."

"I couldn't agree more," Dy mumbled looking around. When she spotted the small blockade down the hallway, she pushed passed the ground & pushed a tall group of boards out of the way to let them past with one hand. "Let's go."

It seemed like they were working on construction either on the hallway or in one of the classrooms with all the building supplies around. Lightning flashed again nearly blinding them once more. The final door at the end of the hallway was both welcoming & ominous. And when I say ominous, I mean there was a huge handprint bloodstain smearing down the door like someone was trying to escape something.

"This is where the killer in this movie comes out of the dark scary room & butchers everyone," Dymond commented taking a step towards the door so she could be the one to walk into the room first to prevent that from happening.

Leon pushed it open & Dymond took careful steps in, noting the drag mark bloodstain on the floor. "Great... Liz?"

She stepped back when someone ran out from cover. It was a young woman who looked like she had just fought for her life with the blood splattering her face & smearing her hair. She let out a relieved sigh & fell to her knees in exhaustion, the adrenaline wearing off it seemed.

"Hey!" Dymond called rushing up to the young woman.

"Liz!" Kenny shouted running up to them as well.

"Dad... Where are mom & Liam?" She questioned mostly completely out of it.

"They... They already got out. They're waiting for us at home." It was a blatant lie. Kenny moved to help his daughter stand, but Dy shooed him away.

"I need to look her over," She explained, kneeling directly in front of Liz. "Can you look up at me?" She asked & Liz weakly obeyed. "Her pupils are a little dilated, but that could just be from the adrenaline. She's clammy, but otherwise I don't see much for injuries aside from a few scratches."

"Will she be okay?"

"Kept under observation I guess. But it's too soon to tell. Just be my light," She ordered pulling the girl on to her back.

Kenny led the way back into the hallway. "How do we get out of this place?" Leon asked following close behind Dy & Liz.

"The underground parking lot. The elevator is up ahead. Hopefully it still works."

They rounded the corner to see that the boards that Dy had pushed out of the way earlier had fallen again, blocking the path. "Leon, Dani," She called back & they slipped past her.

They pushed it out of the way & Dymond carefully moved past with Kenny & Helena right behind her. "You're gonna be okay, Liz," Dymond tried to reassure since it was still to early for them to tell if she was infected or not.

"I'm glad you guys were here," Kenny stated giving each an appreciative smile.

The elevator was a welcomed sight & they piled in, Dy setting Liz on the floor to free her arms. Kenny got the elevator started & pressed the button for the parking lot. Liz let out a loud cough from her place on the floor & her father was quickly next to her. "It's going to be OK, Lizzie," He reassured, trying to help his daughter the best that he could.

"Dad..." Lizzie croaked out, her voice considerably hoarse. Her breathing was more labored than before & her eyes were starting to lose color.

"We're almost there."

Liz gave her father one last look before gasping & falling back against the wall of the elevator dead. "Liz?" Kenny questioned, shaking his daughter's shoulders. The sob that came next nearly broke the rest of the group's heart (with the exception of Dymond who still couldn't grasp that little function). His sobs were interrupted by the cough that had been plaguing him the whole time.

The power suddenly shut off for a few minutes & the coughing stopped only to be replaced with the sound of tearing flesh. "Does anyone have a bad feeling right now?" Dymond asked pressing against the wall of the elevator.

Leon got his light on & Helena exclaimed, "Oh my god!"

Liz had come back to life as an infected & was feeding on the corpse of her father. Liz charged Leon but didn't get far when Helena put a bullet in the girl's shoulder. Liz was on Helena next & Dymond groaned, stepping over the corpse of Kenny & jerking the girl up by the back of her neck. "Sorry, can't eat this one," She said, slamming her head violently against the wall of the elevator killing her instantly.

"I... I can't believe this..." Helena muttered still laying on the floor. "You killed her..."

Dy dropped Liz's body in the corner & out of the way before wiping her bloodied hand off on the carpeted walls. "She was going to kill you. Take your pick."

"Get used to it. It's either them or us - and they don't hesitate," Leon also reprimanded Helena's attitude on the situation.

"Why did this have to happen?" The elevator ride continued in silence mostly until Helena once again stated the obvious, "I don't think we're alone in here..."

"I'm going to hurt her..." Dy groaned.

The song of the undead flooded the elevator & Leon said, "Grab your guns..."

The elevator dinged to signify that had reached their destined floor & the doors slid open, revealing the numerous undead on the other side. "SHIT! Don't let them in!" Leon shouted, pulling the trigger as fast as he could.

"Move!" Dymond ordered shoving past them. She dove low, her shoulders ramming into the group of zombies & her arms extended out to grab any stragglers. She easily shoved them out of the elevator & the group fired a bullet into each of the zombies' heads. "Remind me never to do that again. I don't appreciate nearly getting bitten."

Dani patted her shoulder. "Duly noted."

Cars scattered the area & it didn't take a blind person to spot a zombie face plant on to a car, setting off the car alarm. "This is our lucky day..." Dani groaned shooting the last of her bullets into the zombies that arrived at the alarm. When her gun clicked empty she stuffed it into her jacket pocket & followed Leon as they made a break for it; Dymond occasionally snapping the necks of a few that came too close for comfort.

They stopped at the closed gate of the parking lot, but realized that they wouldn't be able to get out this way with their meager ammo supply since up the parking ramp at the second gate was a large group of undead, banging furiously on the gate trying to break it down. That revealed that not only had the campus been infected, but the town had as well meaning Hunnigan wasn't exaggerating. "That's our cue to get the hell out of here," Leon said pulling Helena toward the nearby security office.

They slammed the door behind them to block the path of any zombie that followed them. Dy sat on the ground in front of the door to further enforce the door while Leon & Helena examined the security monitors for any survivors. Dani sat down at the table & stole a bottle of water that had remained unopened from the security guards probably getting swarmed by the zombies. They turned to Leon who had cocked his gun again & was on the move. "Let's go!"

"Leon, it's too late!" Helena called after him, stopping his set mission in mind. "There's nothing we can do." Dani looked over to the monitors & sighed as she watched two survivors get eaten by a horde of zombies. If they had moved, maybe they would have had a chance, but instead the survivors had positioned themselves in the view of a security camera with a sign that said 'Help'. A sound strategy if there weren't zombies after them.

Dy stood up once the banging on the door had stopped & stepped up to Leon, putting a comforting hand on his arm. "We have to get out of here. Get to the cathedral."

"You're right..."

Dy pulled out her phone & glanced down to see if anyone had called. No messages & no signal so she couldn't even call Jack & tell him what had transpired. The battery was about to die so she shut it off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Resident Evil 6!)

It had taken them an hour to get Chris from the truck into the B.S.A.A headquarters, even with Jack's strength. It wouldn't have been so bad if Chris was conscious, but the alcohol from the plane had finally caught up with him & he was out cold, leaving Jack & Piers to drag his sorry ass to the barracks & dump him on a bed since there was no way in hell they were going to drag him up 7 flights of stairs at Chris' apartment building (Jack had informed Piers that the elevator was broken & laying in pieces at the basement floor). "Where is everyone?" Piers asked, expecting some of their friends to come greet them & smack Chris for disappearing for 6 months.

"Dymond, Dani & Leon are in Tall Oaks with the president. I know Wolfie & Damon were sent out for an important mission. Undercover so no important details. Everyone else is B.S.A.A so they're out on missions whether cleaning up in Edonia or hitting black market dealers."

"I should probably call your wife & tell her Chris is back safe in the States." Piers flipped his phone open & speed-dialed the woman in question.

_Hi, you've reached the cellphone of Jack's love toy. Please mentally leave your name & number & I'm sure my psychic abilities will kick in & hear what it is you have to say!_

"Went to voicemail."

"Probably dead."

"'Jack's love toy'?"

"Don't ask."

Jack jumped when his cell started to ring & the caller ID said 'Danielle Oliveira'. "Dani?" He held the phone away from the loud crashing noises & moaning & yelling going on in the background along with gunfire.

_"Jack? Jack! It's Dymond! I lost my phone. Where are you?"_

"I'm in the B.S.A.A headquarters. What's going on? What's with the noise?"

_"Has no one said anything?! Leon! Hurry up!"_

_"I'm trying!"_

_"Where are the keys?!" _Another woman shouted over the phone.

"Dy? Honey what's going on?"

_"Fuck! There's been an outbreak! The president is dead! Hotwire the damn thing!"_

_"Found them!"_ There was the sound of a car starting & Leon's crazy driving taking place.

_"Run them over!"_

_"I know!"_

"Dymond Krauser, you tell me what is going on right now!"

_"Something spread a gas containing the C-Virus. President Benford's dead. We're trying to get to the Tall Oaks cathedral because this dumb broad said we had to."_

_"I will ignore that comment!"_

_"I don't care. Anyways... LEON!"_

_"Shit!"_ There was a loud crash then nothing. The line went dead.

"Dymond? Dymond! Shit, don't do this to me." Jack looked at his phone's screen to read 'Call ended'


End file.
